The Reveal
by angelgirl81
Summary: It is time to reveal the truth .... sequel to Mutually Beneficial Arrangement


Mutually Beneficial Arrangement: The Reveal

Author: angelgirl81

Disclaimer: SO not mine ... Wish they were though.

Thanks to supercaptain182 for the help!

The heat hadn't let up; in fact it only got worse. Clark and Lex were seated under the shade of trees beside the lake. Lex had finally managed to get away from work for a while, and Clark took advantage of it.

"This is too hard. I can't keep hiding this from everyone. I can't keep the mask up for much longer. Hating you in public, loving you in private ... I can't do it anymore," Clark turned to face Lex.

"I know. My mask is slipping. We need to do something."

"There's nothing to do, short of screwing in public," Clark said with a resigned sigh. Lex got a mischievous grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"What better way for everyone to find out about us then to have someone find us in flagrante," Lex said.

"How could we pull this off, and who would we get to find us?" Clark said.

"Who better to find us than the one person who thinks she has you wrapped around her little finger?" Lex said with an evil grin.

"You want Lana to find us having sex?" Clark asked, horrified at the thought. He sat still for a couple of minutes, and let it set in. "It would be really great if she found us here in the loft, bare-assed as the day we were born."

"Clark, I think there is a little Luthorness lying beneath the Kent exterior," Lex replied.

Lana watched as Clark stalked the length of the Talon, heading straight for her. Lana smiled. She had him wrapped around her little finger; he would do anything for her. She had convinced him to stop talking to Lex, even after Lex continued to try to repair their friendship.

Clark approached and Lana leaned in for a kiss. Clark brushed his lips across her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked with a small smile.

"Well, I was just thinking. We haven't been spending enough time with each other lately. You here at the Talon, and me being too busy at the farm. Why don't you come around tonight at about nine, bring a basket, and we can have a moonlit picnic."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll meet you in the loft at nine," Lana replied.

"Well, I gotta go. Mom needs some things fixed around the house. But, I'll see you tonight at nine," Clark said, as he sauntered out of the Talon. As he exited, he opened his cell phone, dialed a number, and said, "It's all set."

As Clark left, Lana grinned. Everything was going to plan. She had separated Lex and Clark, and now she was working on being Mrs. Lana Kent. There were just a few more things in her way. Lana left the counter to one of her workers, and left to get the basket ready, and to get herself ready. She had to look perfect.

At 8:45, Lex made his appearance in the loft. He was dressed casually, in gray dress slacks, and a deep purple dress shirt. He saw Clark standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He reached the top of the stairs, and immediately pulled Clark into a kiss.

"How much time?"

"I have never known Lana to be late for anything," Clark said, unbuttoning Lex's shirt. He followed every button with a kiss.

"Then we should probably hurry," Lex said, pulling Clark's t-shirt over his head.

"We really should," Clark agreed, undoing Lex's belt, and beginning to undo his pants.

Soon, they were undressed, and Clark found himself lying beneath Lex on the couch in the loft. Between kisses, you could hear the sound of flesh against flesh.

At nine o'clock on the nose, Lana was entering the loft, basket in hand, and was walking up the stairs. It was quiet, but Lana could hear sounds coming from the loft; but they were too low for her to tell what they were.

"Clark?" Lana called. She mounted the steps to the top of the loft, and heard the sounds get louder. She gripped the basket tighter as she reached the top of the stairs.

As she reached the top step and entered the loft, she gasped. There were Clark and Lex; naked as the day they were born. Clark lay on his stomach on the couch, and Lex lay balls deep on top of him. Between moans of pleasure, they shared kisses of deep passion.

"Oh my God!" Lana cried as she dropped the picnic basket.

"Oh hi Lana. Must've lost track of the time," Clark said with a lazy grin; all the while wriggling as Lex continuously thrust into him.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lana cried.

"It is very simple Miss Lang. Clark and I are tired of this charade. We have been lovers for quite some time now. We never hated each other. Now we are ready for everyone to know," Lex said, finally pulling out of Clark. Lex grabbed the nearest blanket and pulled it over Clark and himself.

"What do you mean, you never hated each other? I saw the icy glares! You guys never spoke one word to each other! Clark, you made a big stink about never talking to Lex again! And now suddenly, you're screwing each other? Clark, you and I have been intimate for months!"

"Must've been hard for you," Lex whispered, kissing Clark behind his ear.

"Harder than it was for me to pretend I hated you," Clark replied, running his fingers over Lex's head.

With a scream, Lana ran from the barn, and headed straight for the Kent house.

"You know, she's going straight to your parent's right?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. Mom will be okay with it, and she'll make sure Dad is okay with it. But, I guess we better get dressed and face the music."

In the kitchen of the Kent house, Lana sat at the kitchen table, crying into the fresh cup of tea Martha had placed in front of her.

"Lana, just tell us what happened," Martha said.

"Well, I went up to the loft to meet Clark; we were going to have a moonlight picnic. But, when I got to the loft, I saw ..." Lana broke off with a sob.

"Lana, just tell us what you saw," Jonathon coaxed gently.

"I saw Lex Luthor and your son having sex!" Lana cried.

"Damn, I knew I should have made that bet," Martha muttered under her breath.

"They were what?" Jonathon yelled.

"We were making love," Clark said from the doorway, which caused Lana to cry louder.

"Lana, maybe you should leave," Martha suggested. "It'll be easier if we handle this on our own."

Lana let out a loud sob, and ran from the Kent house. She didn't stop running till she reached her car. She then drove home and ate her weight in Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Okay, now what in the Sam Hill is going on here?" Jonathon asked.

"Dad, Lex and I are lovers. I promise that we didn't start having sex until after I turned eighteen. But, we have been seeing each other secretly since my senior year. Our friendship grew, and I don't want to stop. In fact, I won't stop. If you don't approve, then Lex and I will just run away."

"Mr. Kent, I understand your anger. My father has done horrible things, but I am working to change that. Your son has trusted me with all of his secrets, and I mean ALL of his secrets. You have my word that I will never betray him in any way. I love him, and would sacrifice anything for him."

"Lex, you have proved yourself to us. But, no more sneaking around; you're going to do this right from now on," Martha said with a smile. She placed her hand on Jonathon's and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, Mrs. Kent," Lex replied.

"It's Martha," she said with a large grin. "Now, I think you should be getting home."

"Of course Martha. Clark, I'll see you tomorrow," Lex said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

As Lex headed for the door, he was stopped by Jonathon.

"Mr. Kent?" Lex asked.

"I know that you and I don't get along. But, I am willing to try. But, if you hurt my boy, no one will ever find your body."

"Of course Mr. Kent," Lex said, paling slightly.

"Come on over tomorrow night for dinner," Jonathon said as Lex reached the door. "And one more thing."

"Yes," Lex stopped.

"It's Jonathon."

Lex smiled the whole way home.


End file.
